Our Punishment
by JustHanaFiction
Summary: Dia tidak mau melakukan itu / Apa itu? / Itu / Apa? / SEX SEHUN! / AKU MEMBENCIMU PARK CHANYEOL! ... Chanbaek Couple is Here. Slight Kaisoo


Baekhyun sedang duduk di atas karpet, menikmati buku klasik yang dibacanya. Berusaha mencerna tulisan yang tercetak rapi ke dalam memorinya. Meresapi setiap kata ke dalam hatinya. Usahanya hampir berhasil kalau saja niatnya tidak terganggu. Yah, seseorang menganggu Baekhyun dengan manjanya.

"Channie, hentikan... ahh.. aku sedang baca.. aduh...,".

Baekhyun menggeliat geli ketika Chanyeol mengecup bagian sensitif di lehernya. Sebuah kecupan dalam yang memabukkan, tanpa berniat meninggalkan jejak disana. Kecupan yang dilakukan berulang kali disepanjang leher dan bahu Baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak bisa menghindar karena tertahan tangan yang memeluknya dari belakang.

"Channie.. udah.. ahh.. sshh.. Chan..,".

"Hey, sex with me,".

Suara besar dan berat itu menggoda Baekhyun. Menggelitik pendengaran Baekhyun. Tapi Baekhyun masih sepenuhnya bisa mengendalikan diri. Walau Chanyeol terus menikmati lehernya.

"Tidak boleh Chanyeol," ujar Baekhyun di sela rasa gelinya.

"Kenapa tidak?". Terdengar nada merajuk dari suara Chanyeol.

"Ini di dorm. Ada member lain. Kau sadar kan kita berada di dorm?".

"Aku kan tidak minta sekarang. Kita bisa melakukannya nanti malam, My Baby Smurf,".

Chanyeol mengecup daun telinga Baekhyun. Baekhyun merasa kegelian di bagian telinganya bertambah dua kali lipat.

"Tetap tidak boleh,".

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya. Dia berdiri lalu duduk di hadapan Baekhyun. Muka Chanyeol berlipat cemberut.

"Kenapa tetap tidak boleh?".

"Pokoknya tidak boleh,".

Chanyeol sebal. Dia tau kekasihnya ini tidak gampang dipujuk. Kalau katanya tidak yah tetap tidak. Chanyeol kesal sendiri.

"Kau tidak menyukaiku,".

Baekhyun sudah duga akan jadi seperti ini sikap Chanyeol. Merajuk berlebihan jika kemauannya tidak diturutinya. Baekhyun harus tenang menghadapinya.

"Aku menyukaimu,".

"Kau tidak menyayangiku,".

"Aku menyayangimu,".

"Kau tidak mencintaiku,".

"Yak! Park Chanyeol!".

Muka Baekhyun memerah. Raut wajahnya tampak emosi. Baekhyun tidak marah, hanya masih malu jika harus menghadapi kata cinta. Baekhyun belum pernah berkata cinta pada Chanyeol.

Hanya saja Chanyeol salah mengartikan tingkah Baekhyun sekarang. Chanyeol mengira Baekhyun marah padanya. Dan penolakan Baekhyun sangat menyedihkan Chanyeol.

"Tuh kan, kau tidak mencintaiku. Sudahlah, aku pergi saja,".

Chanyeol berjalan keluar dari pintu lalu menutupnya. Padahal selama ini dia tidak pernah menutup pintu kamar karena dia ingin terus memperhatikan Baekhyun. Chanyeol suka khawatir berlebihan kalau Baekhyun berada sendirian di kamar.

Baekhyun menghela napas. Kecewa akan sikap kekasihnya yang kekanakan. Sebenarnya Chanyeol dewasa, hanya saja sifat childishnya masih sering muncul. Apalagi jika permintannya pada Baekhyun tidak terkabulkan. Meski begitu tetap saja Baekhyun sering menyayanginya walau Chanyeol terkesan sangat posesif terhadap dirinya.

..

Chanyeol menghempaskan dirinya di sofa sampai menimbulkan bunyi keras. Membuat Sehun yang disampingnya terkejut. Suho yang sedang duduk di karpet lantai menoleh.

"Kau mengagetkanku," kata Sehun sambil memegang jantungnya.

Chanyeol melirik tajam pada Sehun, lalu merebut paksa potato chips miliknya. Dimakannya dengan kunyahan kasar. Sehun terbodoh melihat kelakuan ajaib Chanyeol.

Suho hendak menegur Chanyeol. Hanya saja panggilan Dio terhadap dirinya menghentikannya. Suara Dio terdengar dari arah dapur. Seperti panggilan penting. Suho pun berjalan ke dapur untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Dilihatnya Dio dan Kai sedang berdiri di depan kompor.

"Ada apa Dio?".

"Hyung, kompornya tidak mau hidup,".

Dio memutarkan penyala kompor yang memang tidak menyala. Suho memeriksa kabel listrik yang tersambung. Menurutnya tidak ada kesalahan pada kabel. Suho mencabut kabel yang terhubung pada listrik.

"Sebaiknya kita menelepon manager hyung untuk memeriksa. Berbahaya jika kita sok kepintaran mengurusi hal seperti ini,"

Suho berjalan untuk mengambil ponselnya yang berada di kamar. Mendadak dia berhenti, menatap kepada dongsaengnya.

"Kalau urusan kalian berdua sudah selesai, kembalilah ke ruang tengah,".

Lalu Suho kembali berjalan. Kai dan Dio menjadi malu berdua atas perkataan Suho. Keduanya memutuskan untuk mengikuti Suho dari belakang.

Sementara itu mari kita lihat dulu kejadian antara Chanyeol dan Sehun ketika Suho pergi ke dapur.

"Kau kenapa hyung?".

Chanyeol hanya menguyah rakus potato chips.

"Kau berantem dengan Baekhyun hyung?".

Kunyahannya terdengar semakin keras ketika Sehun menebak sesuatu yang tepat. Sehun merasa mendapat petunjuk atas kelakuan Chanyeol.

"Kalian berantem lagi? Aigoo. Kenapa kalian selalu bertengkar?".

Kali ini Chanyeol mengalihkan wajahnya pada Sehun. Dia berhasil terpancing pada ucapan Sehun.

"Aku yakin kau yang salah. Kau kan selalu bikin Baekhyun hyung marah,".

"Ini bukan sepenuhnya salahku!" seru Chanyeol.

Akhirnya suaranya keluar juga. Tinggal sedikit lagi pasti Sehun berhasil mendapatkan jawaban dari Chanyeol.

"Jadi kali ini salah Baekhyun hyung? Emang dia kenapa?".

Sehun berpura-pura membela Chanyeol. Orang mana sih yang nggak akan semangat jika dirinya dibela? Tapi Chanyeol hanya diam tidak menjawab. Keinginan Sehun untuk mendapatkan kebenaran semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Hyung. Emang Baekhyun hyung kenapa? Jawab dong hyung,".

Chanyeol menatap Sehun ragu-ragu.

"Hyung. Jawab. Aku pengen tau kali ini salah Baekhyun hyung apa?".

Chanyeol jengah. "Dia tidak mau melakukan itu,".

Sehun bingung. "Itu apa?".

"Itu!".

"Apa itu?"

"Itu loh Sehun!".

"Apa?" Sehun masih tidak mengerti.

"SEX SEHUN!" jerit Chanyeol frustasi.

Tepat saat itu, di samping kanan Sehun, Suho tersentak. Membuat Chanyeol dan Sehun melirik ngeri. Sedangkan di sisi kiri Chanyeol seseorang tengah terdiam terpaku dengan kedua tangan mengepal.

...

Baekhyun berpikir setelah Chanyeol menutup pintu kamar. Baekhyun sebenarnya tidak menolak ajakan Chanyeol. Baekhyun juga bukannya nggak mau. Hanya saja ini masih terlalu cepat. Baekhyun malu untuk mengakuinya. Baekhyun merasa seharusnya dia jujur saja pada Chanyeol. Bukannya malah berkata tidak boleh. Chanyeol pasti lebih memahami jika begitu.

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menyusul Chanyeol. Ketika berada di luar kamar, Baekhyun mendengar suara Chanyeol dari ruang tengah. Baekhyun pun berjalan untuk menghampiri sang pemilik suara yang sedang ditelusurinya.

"Dia tidak mau melakukan itu,".

Eh? Baekhyun yakin dia tidak salah mengenali suara itu. Baekhyun memastikan kembali pendengarannya.

"Itu apa?".

"Itu!"

Tidak! Jangan sampai kau keceplosan Park Chanyeol Dobby! Baekhyun mulai memacu kakinya.

"Itu loh Sehun!"

"Apa?"

Berhasil! Itu punggung kekasihnya, Park Chanyeol.

"SEX SEHUN!"

Terlambat. Baekhyun sudah berdiri di belakangnya, tetapi terlambat. Baekhyun hanya bisa berdiri terpaku. Mengulangi lagi kata-kata Chanyeol dalam pikirannya.

"Apa yang kau katakan kepada Sehun, PARK CHANYEOOOOLLL!".

Suho berteriak, lalu berlari menarik Sehun menjauhi Chanyeol. Suho memeluk Sehun ke bahunya. Melindungi Sehun seperti layaknya seorang ibu. Tatapan Suho tajam kepada kedua mata Chanyeol.

Kai dan Dio berdiri terdiam melihat kejadian di hadapan mereka. Rasanya sangat aneh mendengar Suho hyung berteriak sekencang itu. Bahkan sukses membuat Chanyeol tergagap. Seperti dia baru sadar pada kesalahannya.

"A-a-aku.. aku nggak sengaja. Aku nggak sengaja hyung!".

"Kenapa kau berkata begitu?! Sehun bahkan belum berumur 20 tahun!" hardik Suho.

"Maaf hyung! Maaf! Maaf Sehun!".

Sehun seolah tidak mempedulikan permintaan maaf Chanyeol. Sehun hanya terus menatap ke satu arah. Satu arah di belakang Chanyeol.

"PARK CHANYEOL!".

Jeritan keras Baekhyun membuat semuanya tersentak hebat. Sepertinya dorm mereka akan roboh karena lengkingan memekakan dari Baekhyun.

Chanyeol terkejut bukan main. Serta merta dibalikannya kepalanya, dan langsung berdiri begitu mendapati kekasihnya berada di belakangnya. Dengan wajah dan telinga yang merah karena amarah. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat.

Dio takut melihat Baekhyun hyung seperti itu. Tanpa sadar digenggamnya tangan Kai. Kai terkejut. Dia melirik ke tangannya. Kai tersenyum singkat, lalu memfokuskan dirinya ke adegan yang tengah terjadi di ruang tengah. Meski sebenarnya Kai ingin sekali merasa melayang sekarang juga.

Chanyeol tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya. Dia yang biasanya talkactive, kini tergagap. Kehilangan semua kata-kata yang biasanya keluar lancar dari mulutnya.

"AKU MEMBENCIMU PARK CHANYEOL!".

Chanyeol bersumpah ini adalah teriakan paling memilukan yang pernah didengarnya sepanjang hidupnnya. Baekhyun berlari meninggalkan ruang tengah. Chanyeol dengan sigap mengejarnya. Suho langsung menarik Sehun untuk ikut mengejar. Kai juga menarik tangan Dio yang masih terdiam untuk menyusul yang lainnya.

Tapi kekasih Chanyeol yang kecil itu sangat kencang seperti seekor tikus. Dengan segera terdengar suara pintu terbanting dan pintu dikunci. Chanyeol mengetuk pintu kamar mereka.

"Baekki. Mianhae. Mianhae. Jeongmal...,".

Tidak ada sahutan.

"Baekki.. Jebal..." pujuk Chanyeol.

"Diamlah Park Chanyeol! Pergi sana!" jerit Baekhyun lagi dari balik pintu.

Hati Chanyeol terasa sedih mendengar teriakan Baekhyun. Chanyeol melepaskan genggamannya pada kenop pintu. Dia hendak berjalan pergi ketika dilihatnya Suho sang leader tampak sangat emosi. Tampang yang tidak biasanya ada pada wajah Suho.

"Suho hyung..".

Chanyeol melupakan kenyataan kalau Suho melihat semua kejadian secara lengkap. Suho berjalan mendekati Chanyeol. Tanpa terduga Suho menjewer kuat telinga kurcaci Chanyeol.

"Hyung! Sakit, sakit, sakit! Sakit hyung!" seru Chanyeol.

"Park Chanyeol! Kau dihukum!".Suho menarik Chanyeol agar mengikuti langkahnya.

"Tidaaaaak! Ampun hyung!".

Tentu saja permintaan Chanyeol dihiraukan oleh Suho.

...

Hukuman Pertama. Membersihkan dapur karena membuat Dio, Kai dan terutama Sehun mendengarkan hal yang seharusnya tidak mereka dengar. Chanyeol diawasi oleh Dio ketika dia melakukan hukuman pertamanya.

Hukuman Kedua. Membersihkan ruang tengah karena merebut makanan Sehun dan mengajarkannya hal yang tidak-tidak. Sehun disuruh mengawasinya. Sehun mengunyah potato chipsnya sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan kepada Chanyeol.

Hukuman Ketiga. Menyapu halaman karena membuat Baekhyun menjerit. Sekarang sedang musim gugur, guguran daun-daun bertebaran di halaman dorm mereka. Chanyeol disuruh membersihkan daun-daun tersebut sambil diawasi oleh Kai.

Ketika Chanyeol menyapu di sekitar jendela kamar miliknya dan Baekhyun, Chanyeol terus-terusan mencuri lirik pada jendela yang tertutup tersebut. Semangat Chanyeol memuncak ketika dilihatnya Baekhyun tengah memperhatikannya. Tentu saja Baekhyun langsung pergi begitu ketangkap oleh Chanyeol. Chanyeol terkekeh dan melanjutkan kegiatannya. Kai tertawa melihat kelakuan menggemaskan dari kedua hyungnya.

...

Dio berjalan dengan Kai yang membawa nampan disampingnya. Mereka mengantarkan makanan untuk Baekhyun hyung yang sedari tadi tidak keluar juga dari kamar. Dio mengetuk pintu.

"Hyung, aku tidak bermaksud mengganggumu. Tapi kau harus makan," pujuk Dio.

"Hyung?" panggil Kai.

Terdengar suara kunci diputar. Kai dan Dio membuka pintu. Mereka melihat Baekhyun hyung naik ke atas ranjang. Dio menyuruh Kai meletakkan nampan ke nakas samping tempat tidur. Setelah Dio mengucapkan terima kasih, Kai pergi dan menutup pintu.

Dio menyerahkan sepiring makanan pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun makan dengan diam. Dio memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Hyung, kau masih marah pada Chanyeol hyung?".

Baekhyun hanya diam.

"Kasihan dia hyung. Dia menjalani hukuman karena membuatmu marah,".

Baekhyun kini melihat pada Dio.

"Chanyeol hyung disuruh membersihkan dapur, ruang tengah dan halaman. Pasti dia sangat capek,".

Baekhyun tampak memikirkan sesuatu. Tapi suaranya tidak juga keluar. Hingga Baekhyun selesai makan yang terdengar hanyalah ucapan terima kasih buat Dio.

...

Hukuman Keempat. Tidur di sofa karena membuat Baekhyun marah.

"Ini tidak termasuk dalam hukumanku. Aku sudah selesai menghukummu," ujar Suho dengan risau.

"Tidak apa-apa hyung. Aku sendiri yang mau tidur di sofa,". Chanyeol menepuk bantal sofa.

"Kau bisa sakit kalau begitu. Beberapa hari ini dinginnya malam hari menjadi-jadi. Kau bisa tidur denganku atau Sehun,".

"Tidak apa-apa hyung. Aku tahan dengan dingin. Sudah kukatakan, anggap saja ini sebagai hukuman,".

"Jangan menghukum dirimu seperti ini Chanyeol,".

Chanyeol melihat Suho yang benar-benar khawatir kepada dirinya. Chanyeol mencoba tersenyum untuk meyakinkan Suho.

"Kalau nggak seperti ini, aku akan berbuat hal yang sama di kemudian hari,".

"Tapi.."

"Sudahlah hyung. Aku lelah mau istirahat. Selamat malam,".

Chanyeol berbaring di atas sofa. Kepalanya direbahkan kepada bantal sofa yang kecil. Dia menarik selimut miliknya -yang diambil Dio dari kamar- hingga sebatas leher. Suho mengalah. Dia mematikan lampu ruang tengah.

"Selamat malam,".

...

Baekhyun tidak bisa tidur karena seharian ini dia terus berada di kamar. Tenaganya masih tersedia yang membuatnya susah terlelap. Baekhyun berputar-putar di kasurnya, berhenti tepat kepada ranjang kosong di seberangnya.

Baekhyun menghela napas. Dia turun dari ranjang. Berjalan mendekati tempat tidur milik Chanyeol. Menatap hampa pada kasur yang tertata rapi.

Baekhyun mengambil selimut miliknya. Dibawanya keluar dari kamar. Baekhyun berjalan menuju satu ruangan yang dia yakini sebagai tempat kekasihnya sekarang berada.

Dugaan Baekhyun tepat. Baekhyun mendapati Chanyeol tengah tertidur lelap di atas sofa. Baekhyun masih ingat jelas Chanyeol berkata kalau dia sampai membuat Baekhyun marah, dia akan menghukum dirinya sendiri dengan tidur di ruang tengah.

Baekhyun memperhatikan wajah kekasihnya yang tertidur dengan damai. Melihat wajahnya seperti ini, orang lain pasti tidak percaya dia mempunyai sifat yang nakal.

Baekhyun membentangkan selimut yang dibawanya di atas selimut Chanyeol. Merapikan letak posisi kedua selimut. Agar membuat si pangeran dapat terhanyut semakin dalam pada tidur lelahnya. Baekhyun mengusap rambut Chanyeol.

"Jaljayo Chanyeol,".

...

Chanyeol terbangun saat merasa tubuhnya kepanasan. Padahal barusan saja dia bermimpi Baekhyun tengah mengucapkan selamat tidur padanya. Chanyeol mengerang karena terbangun dari mimpi indahnya. Chanyeol membuka matanya yang terasa berat.

Chanyeol melihat ke segala arah. Gelap, hanya ada remang-remang sinar dari jendela. Chanyeol bangkit dari rebahannya, menyibak selimutnya. Dia heran saat dirasanya tangannya memegang dua kain lembut selimut. Pantas saja dia mulai kepanasan.

Tunggu... dua selimut? Kenapa bisa jadi dua? Chanyeol berusaha menjelaskan penglihatannya terhadap selimut di tengah ruangan yang gelap. Chanyeol terkesiap saat menyadari gambar animasi milik selimut.

Ini... selimut... Baekhyun. Ini selimut warna biru bergambar smurf yang diberikan Chanyeol untuk Baekhyun. Kenapa bisa ada disini?

Chanyeol tergirang saat dia tengah berpikir hal-hal kemungkinan. Mungkin Baekhyun tadi datang dan menyelimutinya. Mungkin dia tadi tidak sekedar bermimpi saat Baekhyun mengucapkan jaljayo padanya. Mungkin Baekhyun mencemaskan dirinya. Mungkin Baekhyun sudah memaafkannya.

Chanyeol turun dari sofa. Dia berjalan sambil membawa kedua selimut. Menuju kamarnya. Kamar mereka, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tidak berniat mengetuk jika pintu kamar mereka terkunci. Chanyeol tidak mau menganggu tidur kekasihnya. Karenanya Chanyeol berharap semoga Baekhyun tidak mengunci pintu. Chanyeol memutar kenop pintu dan terbuka! Chanyeol menghembuskan napas dengan lega.

Chanyeol mengintip sebentar tapi hanya ruangan gelap yang didapatinya. Chanyeol masuk dalam diam. Ditutupnya pintu dengan pelan. Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun sedang tidur di ranjang, membelakanginya. Chanyeol tersenyum simpul melihat tubuh kecil kekasihnya. Chanyeol merindukannya seharian ini.

Tapi ada yang aneh. Kenapa kamar ini dingin? Lantai keramiknya saja terasa seperti menusuk di kaki Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersentak ketika dia mendengar suara rintihan mengigil.

"BAEKHYUN!".

Chanyeol mencampakkan selimut ke atas ranjang. Chanyeol menghidupkan lampu tidur di nakas samping tempat tidur Baekhyun. Hatinya begitu sakit melihat Baekhyun tengah mengigil dengan pedihnya. Giginya gemertakan dan napasnya terdengar seperti tertahan di dalam hidungnya. Baekhyun memeluk dirinya sendiri. Matanya terpejam erat kesakitan.

"Baekhyun. Baekhyun. Sayang. Kau kedinginan?" tanya Chanyeol sambil memegang kedua pipi Baekhyun.

Chanyeol berlari menghidupkan pemanas ruangan. Lalu membungkus tubuh Baekhyun dengan kedua selimut yang tadi dipakainya. Chanyeol berlutut di samping tempat tidur Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun. Baekhyun. Sakit ya? Tenang. Aku sedang mencoba menghangatkanmu,".

Chanyeol mengusap pipi Baekhyun berulang kali. Berharap agar sang kekasih tercinta bisa segera merasa hangat. Tapi usahanya tidak behasil. Baekhyun masih gemetaran. Giginya bergemertakan hebat. Hidungnya tidak bernapas dengan baik. Chanyeol merasa seluruh tubuhnya sakit melihat Baekhyun seperti ini. Seolah Baekhyun menularkan kesakitannya.

"Baekhyun. Aku akan menghangatkanmu. Aku akan menghangatkanmu...".

Chanyeol mencium bibir dingin milik Baekhyun. Menyesapinya. Mencoba menyalurkan kehangatan. Chanyeol melumat bibir yang tadi tampak memucat.

Baekhyun membalas lumatan di bibirnya. Bibir Baekhyun yang tadi terasa kering kini menjadi lembut kembali. Chanyeol menarik dagu Baekhyun agar bisa memasukkan lidahnya. Chanyeol menjilati deretan gigi Baekhyun. Menghilangkan gemertakan pada giginya. Baekhyun menyukai rasa panas yang diberikan oleh Chanyeol. Kehangatan menjelajar di dalam tubuhnya.

Setelah yakin sudah memberikan banyak kehangatan, Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya. Dilihatnya muka Baekhyun yang kini berwarna merah. Mata kecilnya menatap Chanyeol. Mulut Baekhyun mengeluarkan napasnya yang tersenggal-senggal. Gerakan hidungnya seirama dengan napas yang keluar. Menandakan dia sudah bisa bernapas dengan normal.

Chanyeol lega. "Sudah lebih baikan?"

Chanyeol mengelus surai coklat muda lembut milik Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengangguk dengan lemah.

"Syukurlah. Tidurlah kembali. Aku sudah menghidupkan pemanas,".

Chanyeol berdiri. Dia hendak berjalan ketika sebuah tangan kecil dan dingin menahan pergerakannya. Mencengkeram lengannya.

"Disini saja... Tidur... denganku...,".

Suara lemah itu membuat Chanyeol berbalik. Chanyeol melihat wajah kekasihnya yang memasang tatapan memohon. Bagi Chanyeol itu menyakitkan. Dia tidak pernah membayangkan kekasihnya memohon seperti ini padanya.

"Tentu saja Baekhyun,".

Chanyeol naik ke atas tempat tidur. Diarahkan tubuhnya kepada Baekhyun. Tanpa terduga Baekhyun mengeluarkan kedua tangannya dari selimut. Beringsut sambil mencengkeram baju Chanyeol. Mendekatkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Chanyeol.

"Aku merindukan Channie,".

Suara Baekhyun meskipun pelan terdengar dengan jelas di telinga Chanyeol. Chanyeol membeku, mencerna tiga kata yang telah diucapkan Baekhyun. Setelah Chanyeol memahami dengan jelas, dia tersenyum riang.

Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun dari dadanya. Membuat kepala Baekhyun berada satu bantal dengannya. Chanyeol meletakkan tangan kanannya menjadi penumpu leher Baekhyun. Muka mereka berhadapan dengan dekatnya. Napas mereka yang berhembus mengenai wajah mereka satu sama lain.

Chanyeol mengecup kening Baekhyun. "Aku juga merindukanmu. Sangat merindukanmu,".

Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun. Pelukannya menjerat Baekhyun yang tidak bisa lolos kemanapun. Baekhyun menikmati tubuh Chanyeol yang hangat. Baekhyun menyukai ketika kulit Chanyeol menyentuh kulitnya yang dingin, yang kemudian berangsur menjadi sebuah kehangatan yang dirasakan oleh Baekhyun.

Puas melepaskan rindu, mereka saling bertatapan lama sambil tersenyum. Kemudian Chanyeol mengusap telinga Baekhyun yang masih dingin. Tangan kirinya mengusap punggung Baekhyun. Baekhyun menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahu Chanyeol. Dia melihat jelas leher putih Chanyeol di hadapannya. Baekhyun kembali mencengkeram baju Chanyeol.

"Kenapa tidak menghidupkan pemanas ruangan? Kenapa kau membiarkan dirimu kedinginan?" tanya Chanyeol. Dia sedih mengingat wajah menderita kekasihnya tadi.

"Aku menghukum diriku sendiri,".

"Apa?!". Walaupun Chanyeol berseru, tapi nada suaranya masih pelan.

"Aku menjerit padamu. Berkata aku membencimu. Membuatmu dihukum oleh Suho hyung. Membuatmu tidur di sofa. Aku harus menghukum diriku,".

"Kenapa kau melakukannya? Kenapa kau menghukum dirimu sendiri?". Chanyeol merasa pahit saat mengatakannya.

"Kau menghukum dirimu sendiri agar tidak berbuat kesalahan yang sama kedepannya. Aku…. juga begitu,".

Air mata menggenang di mata Chanyeol. Chanyeol menahannya agar tidak menganak air.

"Jangan lakukan lagi Baekkie,".

"Iya. Maafkan aku Channie. Aku tidak akan meneriakimu lagi.".

"Bukan. Bukan tentang teriakanmu. Menghukum dirimu sendiri. Jangan lakukan itu lagi,".

Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya. Dilihatnya Chanyeol mengigit bibirnya, menahan air mata yang nampak jelas di kedua bola matanya.

"Kenapa kau menangis Channie?" tanya Baekhyun dengan sedih.

Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya. Membuat air mata itu jatuh mengalir. Baekhyun langsung menghapusnya.

"Kau membuatku takut tadi. Aku sangat tersiksa melihatmu kesakitan seperti itu,".

Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun kembali. Sangat erat. Membuat Baekhyun meringis pelan. Menyadari rintihan Baekhyun, Chanyeol melonggarkan pelukannya. Menjadikannya sebuah pelukan yang menenangkan.

"Maafkan aku membuatmu takut Chanyeol,".

"Tidak apa-apa. Berjanjilah jangan melakukannya lagi. Jangan menghukum dirimu. Walau bagaimanapun bentuk hukumannya itu,".

"Aku janji Channie,".

"Maafkan aku juga Baekkie. Aku membuatmu malu tadi di ruang tengah. Maafkan juga aku meminta hal yang aneh padamu,".

Baekhyun tersenyum mendengar penuturan lembut Chanyeol. "Tidak apa-apa Channie. Aku mencintaimu,".

Mungkin suara lembut Chanyeol yang membuat Baekhyun akhirnya bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata yang selama ini terpendam dalam hatinya. Baekhyun merasa lega telah membebaskan jeritan hatinya selama ini.

Chanyeol terdiam sesaat. Kemudian dia tertawa singkat.

"Hahaha. Ini pertama kali aku mendengarnya. Kata cinta darimu. Kau tau aku sangat bahagia mendengarnya,".

Baekhyun tertawa pelan mendengar suara riang Chanyeol. Baekhyun berjanji akan lebih sering mengucapkan kata cinta demi kebahagiaan kekasih tercintanya.

"Mungkin kau bosan mendengar ini, tapi aku tidak bosan mengatakannya...,".

Chanyeol menangkup kedua pipi halus Baekhyun. Menatap dalam pada kedua bola mata kecil Baekhyun.

"Aku mencintaimu Baekhyun. Aku sangat mencintaimu,".

Lalu Chanyeol kembali mencium bibir Baekhyun. Hanya sebuah ciuman lembut. Sebuah tindakan untuk menyampaikan rasa cintanya yang menggebu-gebu pada Baekhyun.

Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya. Dilihatnya Baekhyun yang cemberut.

"Kenapa kau cemberut?".

"Kenapa kau menciumku dengan sebentar?".

Chanyeol tersenyum menyeringai. Chanyeol menyandarkan kepala Baekhyun pada dadanya. Mencium sayang puncak kepala Baekhyun.

"Ini masih malam. Sebaiknya kita kembali tidur,".

Chanyeol menaikkan selimut hingga ke leher Baekhyun. Membungkus Baekhyun dengan hangat.

"Lagipula, aku berjaga-jaga agar aku tidak lepas kendali,".

Chanyeol tersenyum nakal. Baekhyun malu setengah mati. Untung saja wajahnya terbenam di dada Chanyeol. Chanyeol sebenarnya tau kalau kekasihnya tengah malu. Dia tidak mau melihatnya. Kalau Chanyeol melihatnya, entah apa yang akan dilakukannya pada kekasih kecilnya ini.

"Tidurlah Baekkie,".

Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Baekhyun. Baekhyun mulai merasa nyaman atas perlakuan Chanyeol. Matanya mulai terpejam. Tidak lama suara dengkuran halus milik Baekhyun terdengar oleh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol melirik dan langsung tersenyum melihat wajah damai milik kekasihnya. Chanyeol memeluk punggung Baekhyun.

"Jaljayo Baekkie. Saranghae,"

END

...

Mati aku. Hana deg-degan bukan main pas ngetik ini FF. Hahaha. Chanbaek! Cepatlah kalian kembali bikin moment kalian!

Ah.. Hana ingat seharusnya Hana bikin Chanbaek pernikahan. Tapi malah jadi Chanbaek Oneshoot. Dan entah kenapa Hana ngerasa ide FF Hana kali ini pasti pernah ada yang bikin cerita beginian. Karena dari itu mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan. Tapi jujur ini ide saya sendiri!

Bagi para pembaca, Hana mengucapkan terima kasih banyak atas review kalian. Terima kasih juga sudah mau membaca FF Hana. Silahkan jika ingin bertanya, kritik, saran dan apa aja yang mau kalian katakan. Aku akan jawab pertanyaan kalian jika kalian bertanya. Jika kalian memberikan kritik aku akan terima dan mengintrospeksi. Jika kalian memberikan saran aku akan mempertimbangkannya. Mau cerita juga boleh. Tenang saja, sudah kubilang aku orang yang sangat sabar hehehe

*Wish you have a happy life everyday

Karena Hana bersyukur selalu bisa tertawa setiap harinya.


End file.
